1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to mirrors disposed such that from a single viewing point, visibility is provided at predetermined angles both right and left and through arcs away from the viewer.
2. Prior Art
There appears to be no other prior art which solves the problem of the driver of a vehicle having virtually no visibility of possible on-coming cross-traffic when backing out of a straight-in parking space where vision is blocked on one or both sides by large vehicles. This invention, in combination with the existing inside rear-view mirror, provides the needed visibility for this specific situation as well as for many other situations.